


Запирая двери

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Некоторыми ночами дверь в комнату Коула — единственная запертая дверь в доме Хэнка. Потому что зачем ему запирать дверь, если за ней никого нет? Если ему больше некого хранить?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 9





	Запирая двери

**Author's Note:**

> этот фик во многом вдохновлён альбомом Малкольма Миддлтона "5:14 Fluoxytine Seagull Alcohol John Nicotine". если я все правильно узнала, написан он был после развода музыканта с женой, но это не отменяет того, что я смогла им вдохновиться на вот это вот.
> 
> под канноной смертью персонажа подразумевается Коул

Хэнк по утрам не столько просыпается, сколько просто встаёт. С намерением сходить на работу, напиться и упасть обратно в кровать. Однажды утром он выкидывает завалявшийся календарь за 2037 год и в голове навязчивой мухой крутится мысль, что последние три года своей жизни он точно так же выбросил в мусорку. 

Он бы с удовольствием весь остаток своей жизни отправил туда же, если честно. Поэтому он и сидит за столом, с холодным дулом пистолета у виска, но всегда что-то останавливает. Сумо скулит. На работе новое дело. Он смеется себе в лицо, глядя в зеркало, и шепчет:

\- Трус. 

Его хватает только на рутину. Обычно люди после смерти любимых справляются, все ему говорили, что он справится тоже, но тогда все эти фразы звучали так нелепо. Как можно “справиться” с такой поглощающей тоской по человеку? Один из друзей (из тех, что он потерял к концу первого года) сказал ему как-то, что это, мол, эгоистично. Потому что он не по Коулу плачет, а по себе любимому, оставшемуся одному. Хэнк, может, и согласился бы, если бы не было одного бесконечно несправедливого фактора. Коулу было шесть. И Хэнк бы с удовольствием сдох за него, только чтобы жизнь Коула состояла не из ничтожных двух тысяч ста пятидесяти пяти дней, а из долгих-долгих годов. 

Ещё один друг предложил ему поехать развеяться. Хэнк ничего не сказал тогда, потому что к языку как пудовую гирю привязали, но сейчас он думает, что единственное место, куда он согласился бы поехать на отдых - это в загробный мир. Где темно, нет солнца, навязчивых советчиков и обязанностей, где нет вовсе  _ ничего _ . Но пока что у него есть целый водоворот, Марианская, блять, впадина чувств, боли, недоумения и… тишина.

У Хэнка в доме так тихо, даже вода из кранов не капает. Он это ненавидит. Присутствие Сумо тоже не спасает от этой пустой тишины. От неё не звенит в ушах, но давит на голову, как будто кто-то засунул его под пресс и никак не дожмёт до конца, чтобы всё, наконец, закончилось. Конечно, со временем острота эмоций притупилась, и боль теперь становится фоном, ну и иногда прорывается вспышками, взрывами слёз и криков, как если бы в его теле была сломана каждая кость и кто-нибудь бы ткнул его прямо в одну из них. Но Хэнк всё ещё помнит, как было в начале.

Как он рыдал над детским соком в холодильнике. Приехал из больницы и стоял на коленках на кухонном полу, сжимая в руках картонную упаковку с улыбающимся кудрявым малышом, и давясь какими-то нечеловеческими всхлипами. Убрать всё, напоминающее о Коуле, было нелегко: не только потому, что этого было слишком много, но и потому, что Хэнк не очень-то этого хотел. Но даже когда он собрался с силами и унёс каждую вещь, вызывающую у него истерику, в комнату Коула, заперев дверь на ключ, даже тогда он всё ещё находил случайные, мелкие призраки присутствия своего ребёнка. 

Изрисованные карандашом обои за книжным шкафом. Засунутая между двд-дисками обёртка от его любимых конфет. Пачка детского жаропонижающего в аптечке. Маленький одинокий носок с машинками в куче постельного белья, который отбивает у Хэнка желание заниматься стиркой на следующие три месяца. 

Некоторыми ночами дверь в комнату Коула - единственная запертая дверь в доме Хэнка. Он замечает это только когда однажды, возвращаясь с работы, бездумно толкает дверь, и понимает, что в кармане нет ключей. Некоторое время он в растерянности стоит в собственном коридоре, вспоминая, как оставил связку ключей на столе в участке, и пытаясь осознать, что тогда он делает внутри. Сумо грустными глазами смотрит на него, наклоняя голову, и это один из тех вечеров, когда Хэнк ломается особенно сильно. 

У него нет чувства завершенности, нет чувства, что он перешагнул через это событие. Идут месяцы, годы, а он будто разрушается только больше. Зачем ему запирать дверь, если за ней никого нет? Если ему больше некого хранить? Он начинает намного скептичнее и циничнее относится к миру, хотя казалось, что с его-то опытом хуже некуда. Хэнк больше не берет отпусков, но и не работает с прежним запалом. На последнее у него не хватает ни сил, ни мотивации, а первое… 

Он помнит, как Фаулер насильно отправил его в отпуск сразу после. Помнит, как он стоял в тихом, неправильном доме, как проснулся зачем-то в семь утра с диким похмельем после похорон и пошел на автомате включать телевизор. Помнит, как пялился в бегающего по экрану мультяшного дятла. 

Его привычки его убивают, как хорошие, так и плохие. Он пьет, как и раньше, чтобы забыться, но в этот раз на следующий день не прибавляется желания как-то решить проблему, потому что в представлении Хэнка нет ничего, что он мог бы сделать. Он встаёт рано утром и, если ему не надо на работу, идёт в гостиную и включает канал Диснея. Он привычно берет в магазине хлопья, к которым в комплекте идёт игрушка. Смотрит на эту цветастую упаковку в корзине, на улыбающегося мишку-космонавта, смотрит, пока перед глазами не остаётся одно размытое сине-коричневое пятно а люди вокруг не начинают шептаться.

Так что нет, никакого отпуска. Никаких хлопьев. Хэнк не завтракает, регулярно забывает поесть и вообще функционирует более-менее только тогда, когда погружен в работу. Хотя бы это со временем налаживается. За пределами участка он превращается в разваливающегося на кусочки алкоголика, но в знакомых стенах у него духу не хватает окончательно сдаться. Это кажется Хэнку предательством. Его работа была его мечтой, он все ещё любит её. 

И именно работа сводит его с Коннором. 

Поначалу Хэнку хочется его или стукнуть или в ужасе запереться от него где-нибудь подальше. Парень надоедливый и въедчивый до жути, Хэнк не привык к такому вниманию к своей персоне, но рядом с ним он иногда чувствует себя открытой книгой, если только не прячется за сарказмом и самоиронией, которые, впрочем, сверх-умный андроид очень быстро учится понимать. Хэнк, глядя на него, тоже учится - заново переосмысливает такой пласт информации, что в некоторые моменты даже находясь дома он думает скорее о работе (и Конноре), чем о Коуле. Это буквально тридцать-сорок минут, и потом Хэнка отбрасывает обратно, но даже это, по сравнению с тем, что происходит обычно, уже прогресс. И Хэнка поначалу почти пугает то, что такую реакцию в нем вызывает именно Коннор. 

Выясняется, что Коннор много чего в нем вызывает. 

Коннор делает его лучше и делает  _ ему _ лучше. После революции, когда они впервые встречаются у той закусочной, они долго говорят, а потом Хэнк подвозит его до перекрестка и у него от волнения сдавливает горло. Он с трудом спрашивает Коннора, не хотел ли бы тот остаться,  _ с ним _ . Он чувствует себя морально готовым к отказу, но всё же ощущает нужду спросить, попытаться, и это едва ли не первый раз со смерти Коула когда ему хочется что-то попробовать, когда ему вообще чего-то  _ хочется _ по-настоящему. 

Коннор соглашается и Хэнк в первую секунду даже не может уложить в голове значение его слов. Когда же ему это удаётся, он чувствует себя по-дурацки счастливым и в то же время напуганным. Всё таки, жить вместе - не самая лёгкая перспектива. Для них обоих. Коннор, однако, уже что-то горячо вещает о том, как он сможет помочь Хэнку по дому, и как он обязательно проследит за тем, чтобы в холодильнике было больше здоровой пищи, и что никакого виски Хэнку больше не светит (хотя Коннор так и не выражается, суть та же), потому что ему совсем не улыбается будущее, где Хэнка хватит инфаркт через пару лет.

– И в любом случае… вы обо мне позаботились, помогли мне, и теперь я хочу позаботиться о вас. И мне нравится ваша компания. 

– Хватит мне выкать, я тебе не дед, – ворчит Хэнк, решив положить этому формальному обращению конец, пока окончательно не приелось. – Поехали уже, – он заводит машину и краем глаза видит, как Коннор улыбается. 

Коннор в его доме разрушает тишину, наполняет её какими-то шорохами, шелестами, щелчками, которые, на удивление, Хэнка не раздражают. Он боялся, что после лет, проведённых в компании одного только Сумо, присутствие другого человека будет нервировать. Как бы он не тонул в этом молчании пустого дома, Хэнк знал, что иногда неподходящая компания хуже её отсутствия. Однако Коннор оказывается тем самым, что ему нужно. 

Конечно, он не какой-нибудь рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах, который по закону жанра спасает принцессу от всех существующих в её жизни бед. Реальность такой не бывает. Нельзя спасти того, кто сам ничего для этого не делает, но Коннор пробуждает в Хэнке желание стараться. Да, Хэнку всё ещё бывает плохо, и тогда Коннор слушает его, даже если с точки зрения логики то, о чём он говорит - полный бред. Сейчас Коннор уже понимает, что логика не всегда управляет тем, какие кошки скребутся у тебя на душе. И Хэнку легче от того, что он выплёскивает это всё, высказывает, потому что если молчать, то накопившиеся внутри слова и эмоции сталкиваются друг с другом и образуют крохотные чёрные дыры, которые постепенно поглощают Хэнка целиком. 

Хэнку становится настолько лучше, что однажды он вытаскивает Коннора на крышу их дома, как раньше любил делать, и показывает ему звезды. Это тихая летняя ночь и Коннор почти не дышит, слушая рассказы Хэнка, несмотря на то, что про солнечную систему он сам знает намного больше. Благодаря Хэнку он умеет ценить крохотные неточности и интонации, а не только выверенную информацию. 

Благодаря Хэнку у него есть дом. И это не только то здание, на крыше которого они лежат. 

Коннор смотрит на него так, будто это Хэнк - самая яркая звезда в его вселенной. Он несмело тянется и кончиками пальцев касается ладони Хэнка и тот, не задумываясь, берёт его руки в свои и греет. Коннор буквально чувствует, как где-то внутри что-то останавливается на секунду и начинает затем колотиться сильнее. 

Так бывает не всегда, разумеется. Есть годовщины, есть просто плохие дни, есть стресс на работе. Есть вечера, когда Коннору приходится держать Хэнка и слушать его сердце, бьющееся на смерть со всей той горечью, что на нём лежит. Всё ещё бывают моменты, когда глаза Хэнка его не слушаются и наполняются слезами. Но это происходит всё реже и реже. Хэнк больше не чувствует себя каким-то эмоциональным инвалидом. Единственное, что его смущает, это то, что Коннор для него явно больше, чем друг, помогающий выбраться со дна. 

А потом он замечает, как Коннор на него смотрит, и всё смущение пропадает. Однажды вечером он опять переплетает их пальцы, но на этот раз с определённой целью. Он прижимается к руке Коннора губами, следит за выражением его лица с забавно округлившимися глазами, за его бешено хлопающими ресницами. Хэнк говорит, долго говорит, только чтобы в один момент его заткнули поцелуем, дрожащим, нетерпеливым, но таким осторожным. Потому что Коннору одновременно и до трясучки нужно, и страшно - вдруг не так? Не то? Вдруг он, всё же,  _ не тот _ ? 

Хэнк ему с каждым днём всё больше доказывает что тот, правильный,  _ подходящая компания _ . Это лето обещает быть хорошим. Хэнк чувствует, что каким-то невероятным образом, даже разлетевшись на осколки, он смог вновь собраться. Ради Коннора. И ради всего остального, всего солнечного и яркого, и пасмурного, холодного что ещё будет в его жизни. Хэнка больше не пугает тишина, потому что он знает, что она пройдёт. Что она не угрожает, не собирается поглотить его в себе. 

У Хэнка теперь есть тот, кто любит его, и кого бесконечно любит он. У него есть кого защищать и о ком заботиться, есть ради кого стараться, с кем делить жизнь. Хэнку теперь есть ради кого запирать двери.


End file.
